Life is a Ride
by Queen Of the Frozen North
Summary: Chloe surprises Max with a new of wheels and the pair head down the open road. Minor spoilers.


**A/N: Wanted to get my Pricefield rage on, and needed something fluffy after the evil episode 4. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A loud and roaring sound drove quickly passed the dorm early in the morning. Far too fucking early if you asked me. Lifting up my head from the desk where I passed out during one my late night study session. I peeled off the sticky note from my cheek, and woke my computer from sleep mode. Looking at the clock on my phone it read seven in the morning. Glancing at the screen the cursor blinked mockingly at me in the middle of my half finished paper I needed to turn into Ms. Grant today. There was no way in hell she would give me an extension, and I couldn't risk not turning it in. "Why can't there just be no school today?" My gaze fell upon my right hand I thought about giving in to the temptation of using my power to just rewind a couple hours and give myself an extension.

Putting my hand down I mentally smacked myself for even considering it. Saving people is heroic, turning back the clock just to finish a silly assignment is cheating and unimportant. "Great, now I feel dirty. I need a shower." Grabbing my little basket I headed making sure to avoid Victoria and her cronies. Entering the bathroom, finding it empty, entering one of the stalls, stripped, and took a shower. The warm felt nice as it rained down me, relaxing my mind, and easing a few tense muscles. Sitting at a desk all night, and falling asleep gave a crick in the neck. Turning off water wanting to remain little eco-conscious, and headed back to my dorm to change and begrudgingly get ready for the day.

As I started to change clothes I heard a chuckle. Whipping around there sat Chloe on the window sill. I quickly covered up my chest feeling suddenly shy. "Aw, come on, don't get all Modest Max on me. It's not like I haven't seen it _all_ before."

"Not funny Che, didn't you ever learn to knock?"

Swinging a leg over the window she knocked sarcastically on the wall. "Better?"

"God, you're such an asshole."

"But, I'm your asshole, Max," she winked.

My turns towards her I slipped on a shirt. "Indeed you are, so what exactly do you want?" I inquired suspiciously. After everything that happened, my paranoia got the better of me sometimes. Plus, my punk-rock girlfriend seemed pretty excited about something.

A hand on my shoulder she turned me around and say mischief in her eyes. She shrugged and remarked innocently, "What? Can't I visit my awesome partner in time without her thinking I have some crazy motive?"

Crossing my arms over my chest, "No, you're up to something, I don't know what it is, but you haveadevious grin on your face."

"Fine, you got me Super-Max. I thought today would be a wonderful day to take a _ride_."

Her offer sounded great but . . . "Chloe, you know I still have still classes to attend."

She reached out grabbing my hands, her smile quite infectious to the point where I too returned it. "Come live a little. You deserve it after all the shit that went down a week ago."

I hated to admit it, but she was right, I could use some down time after insanity. Between the dream, saving Chloe, several times, all the crazy weather, Kate, the dark room, finding Rachel, and Mr. Jefferson, her offer sounded amazing. My eyes flickered to the computer where my unfinished homework sat. Being absent would pay some time also and, who was I to deny Chloe form spending time with her girl. "Just this one time, okay? Just let me finish getting a dressed, alright?"

Chloe kissed my cheek, "Have I told lately how awesome you are, Mad Max?"

"Yes, a few times actually." Putting on some pants, and a jacket, I stood spoke. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Come on then, times a wasting," she paused smirking at her own joke. "I forget we got all the time in the world." She jumped out the window first, and I followed suit. I took my ninja stance sneaking along the side of the building, while simply walked casually without a care in the world. She glanced over quirking a brow, "Hey, Max I get that your Master of Time and Space, but seriously the day will end before we get to the lot if you continue to walk at a snail's pace."

Straightening up and standing beside her, we made our way towards the parking lot where I looked for her ride. "Alright, Chloe lets get into your truck and leave before your step-shit sees us." I stopped at the handicap spaces she usually takes up, but didn't see her busted up truck. Instead, a bike and a coy smile on Chloe's face.

"We're not taking the truck today, Motor Max. we're taking my new bike." She gestured to the motorcycle, "Say hello to my new bike, The Time Machine. She can go from 2015 to 2025 in two point five seconds."

I could the resist smiling. The name certainly fit and was awesome. However, I had my doubts and worries. "Chloe, this is insane. Do you even know how to ride a motorcycle?"

"No, but come on dude, it will be hella awesome to ride this bad boy. Just imagine you and me riding along an unnamed country road. Being free, living in the moment, the wind through our hair, and the roar of an engine at our ears."

I rolled my eyes, "Che, I didn't take you for a romantic."

She scoffed, her cheeks turning a light shade if pink, "I ain't no fucking sap, it just sounds rad."

Looking at the bike, I kind of didn't want to ride on the bike without a helmet. I voiced my concern, "Chloe, you don't have any helmets."

She took hold of my hands pleading in her eyes. "No, but what does that matter? Besides, if something bad happens you can use your superpowers. So, what so you say Max, pretty please."

Giving me her irresistible puppy dog pout. Her frosty blue eyes was one my weakness, and that cute little whimper. _Jesus, I'm so whipped, sometimes._ "Fine, but don't be reckless my powers have a limit."

In the excitement of the moment my blue haired rebel kissed me. "Let's take this beast for spin Mad Max!" Straddling the bike she patted behind her. Smiling, I got behind her, and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Oh, Max," she teased. "Maybe we should find a nice private spot after our ride."

"Chloe, can you not be a dork for once."

"Find me a timeline where I am not, and I doubt you'll like it."

I gave her a light tap on the head for that remark. I didn't want to imagine a universe without my blue haired rebel girlfriend again. I was just used to the feeling of her presence in my bed. Her warm eyes staring into mine during some of our silent moments watching the sunset, or walking along the beach. Her tight and protective hugs, the sweet stolen kisses she does when she brings me back to school, or sneaks out the window of my dorm after a passionate night. "Any timeline without you would be a waste of one."

"Damn straight Max. Now, hold on tight you're in for in hell of a wild ride." She revved up the engine, hit the throttle, and drove out of the parking lot yelling at the top of her lungs.

Down a winding road we traveled unsure where we were headed. Just knowing where we've been. I gripped tightly onto Chloe every time she took a turn too sharply. I could practically see her sly crooked smirk. Further down a random Arcadia Bay road we traveled, feeling the wind through my hair, seeing the beautiful landscape the forest had to offer, all made worth wild as long as I had Chloe by my side.

Out of nowhere a deer jumped onto the road. Chloe clutched the brake to stop, and swerved resulting in her losing control of the bike, and sending us flying off and onto the side of the road . I landed safely on the grass probably suffering from a few minor injuries. Getting up with a groan, I looked around for Chloe. All I saw was the bike on the road, wheel still spinning. "Chloe," I called, getting worried by every second.

"Max," a strained voice replied.

Rushing over I found her sitting against a rock. "Che," I shouted, kneeling beside her. "Are you alright?" I feel the burn of tears in my eyes. I wasn't going to let her die, not again. I've seen it far too many damn times, but every time hurt no matter.

She smiled weakly, "I'm hella fine."

Reaching out, lifting her head I felt something wet and sticky on her beanie. "Blood," I muttered horrified. She grabbed my hand, her eyes fluttering drifting between conscious. I knew what to be done raising my hand I rewound. The sights from moments before flashed before me. I could gear the sounds of birds tweeting only backwards. In a flash of colors I found myself sitting on Time Machine, my arms once again wrapped Chloe's waist.

Reaching the bend, I shouted, "Hey, can you slow down?"

"Why are you scared?" she joked.

"Please," I implored, "just trust me."

She slowed down just as the deer came out of the woods. It saw us and darted back. I sighed, and Chloe took off like a rocket once again. I had a bad feeling this was going to be a long ride, but mile for mile nothing else happened. I hoped the deer incident was it, but with Chloe in my life it usually ended up becoming a wild ride.

We soon arrived at a private little beach, where she parked. "Here, we are, an ocean kingdom fit for two pirates to dock and rule," she joked.

With a roll of the eyes, and playful smack the shoulder I walked by and took a seat on the sand.

"So, what was all that about earlier during our ride? The only other time I've heard you plead like that was when I had you writhing under me in the throes of pleasure," she teased.

I sighed, debating on whether to tell her not. I swear sometimes it feels like the world stops when I need to make a possible life altering decision. "You tried to miss hitting a deer, only you lost control of your bike, crashed and hit a large rock," I replied softly.

"Let me guess, I died, didn't I?" I didn't answer, just looked away. Chloe got the hint though. "Jesus," she fell back onto the sand. "it's like this world doesn't want to me to live."

I cringed hearing her say those words. I suddenly recalled being in the alternate timeline I created after thinking I did the right thing. Chloe lying in her bed, immobilized, weak, and slowly faded while in a world of pain. The life altering request she asked me to: end her life to finally relive her and her parents suffering. I couldn't do it though, she hated me for it in typical Chloe fashion. Regretfully, I went back once again and corrected my mistake. "No, that's not true, it's just testing us is all." I reached over grasping her hand. "You're my best friend, a wonderful person, and the best girlfriend ever. I said I'm not leaving you again and that's a promise I'm keeping. Even if it I have to fight time and space to do so. I am keeping you alive and here by my side."

"Max," she began, "that is sweet and really fucking cheesy," she laughed.

"I know, but that's my promise to you. I love you Chloe Price, and the world wouldn't be the same without you."

Sitting up, she smiled, "I feel the same Max Caulfield, you're my rad superhero."

"And you're my blue haired pirate rebel. No, matter what happens next with you by my side everything seems better."

"Yeah, we're going to hella rule this town!"

"You bet your ass we are." Sharing in a laugh listening to the light waves lap upon the beach, and the birds calling in the sky.

She glanced over meeting my gaze. "Max, if you're to sit there and stare at me, you might as well kiss me while your at it. Shrugging, I did just that planting my lips upon hers in a gentle chaste. As long as Chloe was by my side life would be one hell of a wild ride.

* * *

 **A/N: This started out as cute fluff and yet I totally couldn't resit the trend of killing Chloe once. Sorry.**


End file.
